facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Resident Evil 5
Resident Evil 5 '(also known as Biohazard 5 in Japan) is the seventh installment in the ''Resident Evil ''video game series for the Xbox 360, PS3 and PC. It was developed and published by Capcom and released in 2009. Plot In 2009, six years after the destruction of the Umbrella Corporation. Chris Redfield has joined the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance and is sent to investigate possible B.O.W. smuggling in Africa. Upon arriving in Kijuju, Chris meets up with his partner, Sheva Alomar, of the BSAA West African Branch. Together, the duo attempt to rendezvous with Alpha Team who are trying to intercept a supposed B.O.W. dealer called Ricardo Irving. However, the situation escalates as their local contact is executed and the pair are forced to fight crowds of Plaga infested Majini. Eventually, they find Captain Dan DeChant, the only remaining member of Alpha Team. Fatally wounded, DeChant attempts to warn them of Irving's betrayal and gives them a file. Moments later, Chris and Sheva encounter an unidentifed bizarre and dangerous creature, seemingly made up of leeches. After destroying it, Chris and Sheva send newly acquired data to HQ, soon meeting up with the West African BSAA Delta Team. Captain Josh Stone, leader of Delta Team, gives Chris a memory card containing images of research material. Among the images is the supposed dead partner of Chris, Jill Valentine. The agents search for irving, determined to discover Jill's fate. It is during this time that Chris reveals the truth behind Jill's supposed death. In 2006, Chris and Jill were working together to track down Albert Wesker. They attempt to gain answers from the former president of Umbrella, Ozwell Edward Spencer, recently learning of his possible location. By the time they arrived at the estate, however, Wesker had already killed Spencer and the three were forced to fight. Severely outmatching the duo, Wesker prepared to finally kill Chris but Jill, sacrificing herself for Chris, tackled Wesker through the window and over the surrounding cliffs. Unable to find her body, the BSAA was forced to assume the two died in the fall. Chris and Sheva then encounter Irving who was accompanied by a mysterious, cloaked woman. The two escaped from the agents. The BSAA manage to catch up with them, then Irving has a flashback of the same woman who provided Irving with the Dominant Species Plaga strain. He uses it to combat the agents, but Irving is defeated and dies from the severe wounds. Before his death, the dying Irving utters about Excella Gionne. Irving then tells them to go to the caves up ahead to continue in his final moments. Gameplay Characters *'Chris Redfield: *'Sheva Alomar:' *'Jill Valentine:' *'Albert Wesker:' *'Excella Gionne:' *'Ricardo Irving:' *'Ozwell E. Spencer:' *'Josh Stone:' *'Reynard Fisher:' *'Kirk Mathison:' *'Dave Johnson:' *'Dan DeChant:' *'Allyson:' *'Doug:' Chapters Weapons *'Knife:' *'M92F:' *'HandK P8:' *'SIG P226:' *'M93R:' *'Px4:' *'Samurai Edge:' *'Ithaca M37:' *'M3:' *'Jail Breaker:' *'Hydra:' *'VZ61:' *'AK-74:' *'HanK MP5:' *'SIG 556:' *'S75:' *'Dragunov SVD:' *'HanK PSG-1:' *'SandW M29:' *'L. Hawk:' *'SandW M500:' *'Stun Rod:' *'Grenade Launcher:' *'Rocket Launcher:' *'Gatling Gun:' *'Longbow:' *'Proximity Bomb:' *'Hand Grenade:' *'Flash Grenade:' *'Incedinary Grenade:' The Mercenaries Figurines *Chris Redfield (BSAA) *Sheva Alomar (BSAA) *Josh Stone *Jill Valentine (Brainwashed) *Albert Wesker *Excella Gionne *Ricardo Irving *Ozwell E. Spencer *Dan DeChant *Dave Johnson *Kirk Mathison *Reynard Fisher *Town Majini A *Town Majini B *Town Majini C *Town Majini D *Cephalo *Agitator Majini *Wetlands Majini A *Wetlands Majini B *Wetlands Majini C *Giant Majini *Base Majini A *Base Majini B *Duvalie *Reaper *Big Man Majini *Executioner Majini *Chainsaw Majini *Gatling Gun Majini *Motorcycle Majini *Uroboros *Licker *Kipepeo *Bui Kichwa *Adjule *Crocodile *Uroboros Aheri *U-8 *Popokarimu *Ndesu *Transformed Irving *Chris Redfield (Rare) *Sheva Alomar (Rare) *Jill Valentine (Rare) *Albert Wesker (Rare) Enemies Bosses Melee Attacks Chris Redfield *'Straight:' *'Hook:' *'Kick:' *'Uppercut:' *'Neckbreaker:' *'Stomp:' *'Haymaker:' *'Top-Down Punch:' *'Rising Upper:' *'Hammer Elbow:' Sheva Alomar *'Roundhouse:' *'Twist Kick:' *'Knee:' *'Somersault:' *'Throat Slit:' *'Impale:' *'Double Fang:' *'Skull Crusher:' *'Spinning Back Kick:' *'Privot Kick:' Jill Valentine *'High Kick:' *'Roundhouse:' *'Reverse Roundhouse:' *'Sweep Kick:' *'Head Grab:' *'Double Knee Drop:' *'Flip Kick:' *'Cartwheel Kick:' *'Double Kick:' Albert Wesker *'Cobra Strike:' *'Panther Fang:' *'Jaguar Kick:' *'Tiger Uppercut:' *'Mustang Kick:' *'Windfall:' *'Ghost Butterfly:' *'Rhino Charge:' *'Knee Cannon:' *'Ram Horn:' Josh Stone *'Hammer Blow:' *'Maximum Straight:' *'Backhand:' *'Iron Tackle:' *'Power Kick:' *'Suplex:' *'Elbow Drop:' *'Choke Slam:' *'Dynamite Kick:' *'Barrel Roll:' Excella Gionne *'High Heel:' *'Slap:' *'Cross Slap:' *'Backhand:' *'Humiliate:' *'First Aid:' *'Heel Stomp:' *'Disco Spin:' *'Kick:' Barry Burton *'Headbutt:' *'Barry Sandwich:' *'Lights Out:' *'Knee:' *'Burton Boot:' *'Gun Bash:' *'Miranda Rights:' *'Hurricane:' *'Kidney Punch:' Rebecca Chambers *'Flame Spray:' *'Tear Gas:' *'Double Flame Spray:' *'Rump Shake:' *'Jump Hit:' *'Head Cracker:' *'Kick:' *'Stun Gun:' *'Push:' Taunts Achievements Downloadable Content *'Lost in Nightmares:' *'Desperate Escape:' *'Versus:' *'The Mercenaries Reunion:' *'Extra Costumes:' *'Extra ' Category:Video Games